Meu Eterno Desejo
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Houve algo que eu sempre fiz, houve algo que eu sempre quis: em todas essas vidas, eu a procurei. E T


Bons dias/tardes/noites,

Bons dias/tardes/noites,

**Antes de mais nada**, como toda a gente sabe, Card Captor Sakura e tudo o que se relaciona com ela não me pertencem. A única coisa que pertence mesmo é este emaranhado de ideias que se segue.

Seguidamente, quero agradecer a **Lady Luna Andrews**, já que a ideia desta fic surgiu enquanto lia uma dela, intitulada "_Memories: The New Begining_".

Outra pessoa a quem devo agradecer é a **Pammy-sama**, que betou esta fic e que tem sido uma ajuda preciosa. Muito, muito obrigada Pammy :D

_Comentário da Beta-Reader (Pammy-sama):_ Olá gente, devo lhes informar que quem não ler essa fic é um completo bobão ok?! Ela é simplesmente perfeita e me faz me sentir uma formiga no meio de tanta coisa, é simplesmente linda! Maravilhosa! Eu agradeço muito a Neffer-Tari-sama por me deixar betar essa oneshot perfeita! Adoro você amiga! A gente mora um "pouquinho" longe, mas te considero pacas! Beijão!

É tudo, boa leitura :D

* * *

_**Eterno Desejo**_

Alma. Há relativamente pouco tempo perguntaram-me o que é que isso era com um largo sorriso no rosto e a expectativa no olhar. Ponderei e questionei-me: o que é uma alma? Não me refiro a empirismos, procuro uma resposta concreta ou até mesmo cientifica para satisfazer de forma clara a doce curiosidade da inquiridora. Contudo, receio que nem mesmo eu o poderei fazer, não há nenhuma explicação cientifica nem nenhuma resposta concreta. O máximo que posso fazer é tentar dar uma vaga idéia baseada na minha experiência própria. Respirei fundo e respondi que a alma é algo eterno, único; possui a essência de cada um de nós e existe em separado do nosso corpo, sendo este apenas o "baú do tesouro". Nakuru resmungou com tão vaga resposta: "Oras, é só isso que o grande Clow Reed sabe? Que história é essa de 'baú do tesouro'? Eu não quero brincar aos piratas Eriol, fiz uma pergunta séria, 'ta?". Como é possível não sorrirmos perante tamanha sinceridade? Respondi calmamente que **ninguém**consegue obter respostas exatas e universais quando o assunto é de tamanha delicadeza, nem mesmo Clow Reed. Quanto aos "baús de tesouro", o caso também é complicado: cada alma tem o seu único "baú de tesouro", porque cada alma é única.

Nakuru protestou: "Chega de enrolar! Vá lá, por favor Eriol, desenvolve!". Respirei fundo novamente. É difícil explicar por palavras o que sinto e o que tenho visto ao longo do tempo a uma pessoa que desconhece todas as suas "outras vidas". Sorri com este pensamento, estou a "enrolar" de novo. O desejo que algumas almas possuem de voltar a possuir um corpo simplesmente pelo prazer de viver ou porque precisam de fazer algo que até então não fizeram, faz com que estas voltem a ter um corpo, se esse desejo for muito forte e profundo. Contudo, não é possível ter memórias das vidas anteriores, é esse o preço a pagar: voltamos a viver, mas esquecemos que já tínhamos vivido e o porquê de está-lo fazendo outra vez. No entanto, o nosso "baú do tesouro", terá sempre o mesmo aspecto, a única coisa que muda é o tempo, fazendo assim com que seja praticamente impossível cruzarmo-nos com "baús do tesouro" que conhecemos de outras vidas.

Desta vez, Nakuru tinha uma expressão séria, a idéia de já puder ter vivido e querer voltar por ter um assunto pendente assustava-a e o facto de ter esquecido algo, que de tão importante a fez voltar a viver, angustiava-a. Minha querida guardiã não necessitava temer, lendo-lhe na face os seus medos, expliquei-lhe que não era este o caso dela. A sua alma e corpo foram criadas por mim durante esta minha vida, portanto era a primeira vez que ela vivia. Então, Nakuru ficou séria e nostálgica. Quando falou, a sua voz tremeu doce e receosa, formulando um pedido: "F-faz-me esquecer, Eriol. É responsabilidade a mais saber isto…" levou a mão à garganta enquanto franzia o sobrolho "… é pesado de mais sabê-lo e não poder fazer nada".

**...**

Chove novamente em Inglaterra. A habitual chuva gélida que esconde a lua sem hesitar. A meia-noite aproxima-se e com ela trar-me-ão o meu chá habitual. Encontro-me sentado na minha tão conhecida poltrona de veludo escarlate, em frente ao lume, apreciando a sua beleza e acolhimento. Descanso ligeiramente o queixo na minha mão esquerda enquanto o meu braço esquerdo se apoia num dos braços da poltrona. A postura de sempre, enquanto as chamas bailam refletidas nos meus óculos de fina armação.

Não sou mais um jovem entroncado e elegante. Pelo contrário, agora encontro-me um homem maduro e cansado. Não que isso me incomode ou que a juventude e energia eternas de Nakuru me façam inveja, nada disso; já caminhei por este planeta durante muito tempo. Não me refiro a ter uma longa, longa vida, mas sim ao fato de ter possuído umas quantas pequenas, como expliquei indiretamente à minha guardiã, faz hoje uns anos. Vivi confortavelmente em todas elas e lembro-me bem de como se desenvolveram, graças à minha extraordinária magia. Normalmente, todos os grandes magos decidem, por fim, mergulhar num sono eterno após uma vida de fausto e preenchida com inumeráveis desejos realizados. Mas eu sou diferente, tenho um desejo que ainda não satisfiz e que pretendo satisfazer. Um desejo que não pode ser realizado utilizando a magia, nem mesmo a **minha** magia.

Em todas as minhas vidas vivi em lugares diferentes, possuí estatutos sociais meio variados e o tempo certamente nunca foi o mesmo. Mas houve algo que eu sempre fiz, houve algo que eu sempre quis: em todas essas vidas, **eu a procurei**. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem do primeiro dia, do verdadeiro primeiro dia, em que a vi. Foi há tantos séculos… A paisagem à nossa volta era verdejante, cheia de luz. Os pássaros cantavam alegremente e festejavam o amanhecer do dia. Eu apenas procurava descontrair um pouco sem que ninguém desse pela minha falta no palácio. Havia uma grande agitação, pois há dois dias chegaram os sobreviventes de uma guerra contra uma aldeia vizinha, que o conselho decidiu escravizar e utilizar como mão-de-obra para reconstruir as casas que foram destruídas. Enquanto caminhava lentamente absorvido por burocracias, o som de uma cascata fez-me despertar e, quanto ergui o olhar para ver onde me encontrava, este caiu sobre ela, que enchia de água uma pequena panela de madeira, junto à cascata, na margem oposta à minha. As suas roupas eram de um tom creme e estavam esfarrapadas, a sua pele decorada com ligeiros arranhões e seus delicados pés descalços. Os cabelos negros estavam apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e caíam graciosamente pela sua cintura fina. Parecia que tudo parara quando ela ergueu a cabeça e me fitou com aqueles olhos violetas, os tais olhos que só ela possui: doces, profundos, carregados de serenidade e inteligência. Durante todo o meu percurso por este planeta eu me perguntei "Como é possível existir alguém como ela?", mas nunca obtive resposta.

Atravessei o rio flutuando graças à minha magia e parei na sua frente. Ela receou-me.

- Não tenhais medo. – falei docemente. Pude ver através de seu olhar que ela analisava as minhas vestes. – Vejo que percebeis quem sou.

Ela entreabriu os lábios para responder. Quando me falou pela primeira vez, houve algo dentro de mim que estremeceu perante tal melodiosa e fresca voz.

- Sim, sois um mago.

- E a menina, quem sois? – perguntei cordial.

- **O que sou**, quereis vós dizer. – a bela jovem decorou a sua face com resquícios de tristeza, enquanto deixava de me encarar e baixava ligeiramente a cabeça.

- Como assim?

- Sou uma escrava. Uma escrava do senhor desta terra. - à medida que a jovem falava, o meu desejo de calá-la aumentava. - Senhor esse, que nunca vi. Senhor a quem chamam Clow Reed. – recusava-me a encarar a realidade. Não queria saber que para reconstruir a aldeia escravizara alguém tão delicado e belo como ela.

- Qual o vosso nome? – perguntei de forma cautelosa, tentando abstrair-me dos meus pensamentos. Mas mais uma vez me arrependi, desta vez foi a mágoa que se apoderou daquele rosto.

- Nunca tive verdadeiramente um, mas aqui deram-me um número. – no meio de toda a mágoa, ela parecia grata, grata por ter, finalmente algo que se assemelhasse a um nome.

No entanto, uma angústia apoderava-se de mim. **Um número**? Senti-me perdido, vários tipos de sentimentos colidiam na minha mente, confundindo-a mais. Como era possível **eu** ter feito isto?! Mas mais grave, como é que ela nunca tivera um nome?, Ela não podia ter sido escrava durante toda a sua vida, podia...?

Enquanto o meu interior travava uma luta de conflitos, questões e valores, o meu exterior conseguia permanecer sereno, generoso e afável. Voltava a olhar para aquela jovem. Havia algo nela que me prendia com força, que me enfeitiçava… não com o tipo de magia comum, porque podia sentir que a mulher não sabia nem podia utilizá-la, refiro-me a uma magia interior, a mais rara e bela de todas.

- TD21.

- Perdão?

- Classe T, Sector D, nº 21. É esse o meu "nome".

- Não… - sussurrei. Não quero aceitar esta realidade. – Não. – encarei-a com um leve sorriso, mas ela percebeu o tumulto nos meus olhos - Vosso nome é… Tomoyo… - a confusão espalhara-se pelo olhar dela, as suas mãos tremeram e a pequena panela de madeira caiu ao chão, mas ela não se importou. O espanto invadia-a agora enquanto os seus olhos marejavam – Tomoyo Daidouji. – o seu delicado rosto contorceu-se e no meio do espanto, uma lágrima solitária caía e perdia-se na sua boca entreaberta. TD21 fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quanto não havia sofrido aquela mulher tão frágil? A vontade de protegê-la assolou a minha mente e rugiu com força. Queria-a para mim, queria aquela mulher sem passado, sem vida, para mim. Uma pequena curva surgiu naqueles lábios rasgados e, quando abriu os olhos violetas, surgiu a doçura, a felicidade. Felicidade por ser diferente, por ser, finalmente, importante. E o seu sorriso brilhou tanto…

- Concedeis-me a honra de saber o vosso? – sua voz embargada carregava gratidão. Minha mão, que percorria o caminho até à face dela, deteve-se. Fechei-a e baixei-a. Foi a vez de meu rosto ser visitado por uma mágoa corrosiva. Como dizer àquela alma que sou o homem que a libertou de um pesadelo e prendeu noutro? Como reagiria? O homem que a libertara de uma escravatura, prendera-a a outra e, como **bónus**, ainda tirou um tempo para brincar com ela. Não, não podia dizer que era Clow. Mas também não mentiria… simplesmente porque o recusava.

- Que nome achais?...

Ela encolheu os ombros divertida e jogou o cabelo para trás, deixando que uma porção de sangue seco ficasse à vista. Sangue que fora derramado há **pouco tempo**. Imagens de como ele poderia ter surgido apareceram involuntariamente na minha cabeça. Eu conseguia vê-la a tentar libertar-se das correntes, a gritar por alguém. Clow Reed conseguia ver o **passado**_. _Desta vez, foi o ódio que se apoderou do meu ser, um ódio por quem a escravizara novamente, **um ódio por** **mim**.

- Um nome leve, melodioso. – sua voz me arrancara dos pensamentos novamente. – Um nome bonito, generoso e, de alguma forma, imponente… – voltara a cabeça para o rio. Nesse momento o vento soprou e acariciou-a. Olhou-me no fundo os olhos e sussurrou – _**Eriol…**_

Naquele momento eu decidi. Decidi que voltaria para dar uma vida melhor àquela jovem. Não o faria naquele momento, mas procurá-la-ia passado um século e ficaria com ela, protegê-la-ia, mesmo que ela não se lembrasse que já nos havíamos encontrado. Foi difícil, confesso que foi. Demorou até tomar consciência de quem era e de toda a complexidade por detrás do "pano". Seguidamente outro problema surgiu: como haveria de procurar por uma pessoa sem nome? Não foi necessário, ela apareceu novamente. Desta vez, como princesa de um país. O seu nome? Tomoyo Daidouji.

Não foi fácil aproximar-me dela, nem dessa, nem das outras vezes. Não é fácil fingir que não a conheço nem que nosso encontro aconteceu por acaso. Mas tudo o que fiz, tudo o que passei, valeu sempre a pena. O prazer de vê-la sorrir, cantar e entregar-se só a **mim**_, _preenchiam-me como homem. Sempre que ela dizia que me amava e me obrigava a fazer uma jura de amor eterno, normalmente durante a adolescência, não podia deixar de sorrir. E o que eu mais desejava era reencontrá-la, não no dia seguinte, mas na vida seguinte. Perguntando-me onde ela nasceria e como viveria. Sim, porque o seu aspecto e o seu nome não mudavam, o "baú do tesouro" é o espelho complexo de uma alma e o seu nome, algo que a alma poderia carregar para sempre…

Então, ela morria e o conto de fadas quebrava. A revolta surgia e dançava juntamente com a indignação: porque é que tenho que vê-la morrer sempre? Um sorriso torto nasceu no meu rosto. Mais vale o meu sofrimento, o sofrimento de quem sabe de tudo, de quem sabe que não é um "Adeus", mas sim um "Até Já", do que o sofrimento dela, que pensaria que nunca mais nos veríamos. Contudo, mesmo assim magoa perdê-la, **magoa de mais**_**...**_

Depois do sofrimento, vem o medo. E se ela não voltar mais a esta vida? E se o verdadeiro desejo dela se concretizou? O medo de perder aqueles olhos violetas, de nunca mais poder sentir o seu toque, de nunca mais ouvir sua voz sussurrando o meu nome, o meu **verdadeiro** nome. Do nada, a derradeira pergunta pula angustiada na minha garganta: "E se for mesmo um adeus?" Contudo, depois meu coração acalma novamente. Em todas as suas vidas, Tomoyo murmurou **aquela** frase no momento da despedida. Por fim o sorriso nasce e a saudade e tristeza transformam-se em entusiasmo e expectativa de a rever novamente.

Hoje, Tomoyo Daidouji morreu, mas eu ainda ouço o seu riso por entre o crepitar das chamas. Mas não tenho mais medo, agora apenas sorriu de forma doce para o fogo que ilumina o aposento. As ultimas palavras de Tomoyo ecoam na minha mente enquanto o seu corpo realizava os últimos movimentos com dificuldade: "Eu volto Eriol, prometo". Perguntei, mais uma vez, o porquê. Ela encarou-me, fechou os olhos e murmurou "Porque desejo rever-te".

Tomoyo voltará, eu sei que sim. Mas, e eu? Será possível que um poderoso mago como eu ainda não tenha alcançado o seu desejo após tantos séculos? Não, não alcancei. Simplesmente porque meu desejo é demasiado grandioso e demasiado egoísta para se concretizar. É por isso que caminharei até ao fim deste planeta. Porque meu desejo de sentir, tocar e beijar Tomoyo por toda a eternidade nunca me será concedido. Meu amor por Tomoyo é demasiado grande para esquecer, demasiado forte para o conseguir guardar apenas dentro de minha alma incorpórea por toda a eternidade. Tocam as doze badaladas, com o passar do tempo meu chá aproxima-se. E Tomoyo também.

* * *

**N.A.: **E pronto, aqui está a minha segunda fic. Desta vez não tenho muito a dizer (enaa, milagre). Espero que tenham gostado, se houver algo que não tenham percebido ou se me quiser dar a vossa opinião, estejam à vontade, todo o mundo sabe que Reviews são sempre MUITO bem vindas.

_Muito obrigada por ter lido, :D_

_Até à próxima,_

_Neffer-Tari_


End file.
